1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device and more specifically to a liquid crystal display device which prevents generation of interference fringes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display device is generally provided with one or two polarizing plate or film (hereinafter abbreviated as "polarizer"). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,986 and British Patent No. 1372868 disclose a liquid crystal display device in which twisted "Np liquid crystal" (an abbreviation for nematic liquid crystal having a positive dielectric anisotropy) is held between a pair of polarizers being oriented parallel to one another or crossed. In addition, there is known a guest-host optic device in which one polarizer is arranged at the liqht incidence side in "Applied Physics Letter" Vol. 13, No. 3 (Aug. 1, 1968) pp. 91-92.
The polarizer used for the conventional liquid crystal display device is stuck on a glass substrate by means of an adhesive. However, the yield of this process is poor, since bubbles occur after sticking because of introduction of air upon sticking. Therefore, an upper polarizer for the liquid crystal display device is recently overlaid on a glass substrate upon manufacturing the device without sticking. However, in this manufacturing process, when the upper polarizer has a large warp, a part of the vertex of the warp contacts with the glass substrate, so that the display information of the display device is sometimes hard to view owing to generation of interference fringes at the part of contact. In order to solve this drawback, generation of interference fringes is prevented by inserting a picture frame shaped spacer between the polarizer and the glass substrate for the display device. However, this process is not economical in cost, since the spacer is difficult to be handled upon manufacturing owing to being thin and shaped like a picture frame and the large number of parts.